Battle of the Brothers
by Packerfan95
Summary: War! In the tide of war throughout the galaxy, the warriors against the Serpentine Army have been turned against by their allied soldiers as the Stone Army by the execute order of the Overlord and his new apprentice. Master Wu, being one of the few survivors searches across the stars to search for the new apprentice to end his reign. But would he have the heart to kill his brother?


**Hey everyone, no this wasn't a update for Zane's story, but something new. You may know that Star Wars comes out soon, so I taken the liberty to post a Star Wars an Ninjago story together on a certain of my second favorite movie of the series. The first being Episode II. But anyway, if you can tell by the title, you may know which brothers it's talking about. So if any of you are Star Wars fans, thank you very much. If not, you're missing out of this franchise. But anyway, enjoy it. By the way, this is a one-shot.**

* * *

 **Battle of the Brothers**

The heat of the endless rivers of molten lava traveled down along the current. Scowlding pieces of ashes flew across the darkness sky, consuming the planet in dark mass. The planet was consumed by endless volcanoes formed from the very soil it was formed from, endless volcanic eruptions and rivers of lava. But yet, many inhabit the planet to mine the metals in the lava to export it across the galaxy. But the Torchfirus system is a volcanic planet to the other systems of the galaxy. Only the Torchfirans find it as home. But with a war happening across the stars, it was known as a safe haven to the Serpentine of the galaxy.

Known though.

On the balcony of the metal structure, protected from its systems having a plasmic shields to protect the structure from coming in contact with any traces of the fiery planet destroying it, a man was cloaked in darkness of his long cloak with his hood hiding his identity. A black kimono with purple markings adorned the man under his black cloak with a metal hilt of a weapon attached to his belt. The man had his head bowed as he meditated to clear his head on what he has done. An execute order from his master; to wipe out any traces of their allies to rule the galaxy together. Being the Serpentine leaders of the Serpentine Army. The man in the cloak finally lifted his head to reveal the young face of a knight with long locks of brown hair, but redden yellow eyes as darkness was slowly consuming him.

How the darkness was consuming him was an event happening to him. He was having visions of a woman, his wife, dying from childbirth to his child. And with a war of the Spinjitzu Masters with aide of the Stone Army against the Serpentine, it was building a conflict with him. And once knowing the truth of the leader to the Masters, he had a choice to join him or let his wife die. For the sake of Misako's life, he had to comply.

And take the identity as Lord Garmadon.

His ears perked to the sound of an alarm notifying him that a ship was coming to turn to the monitor to see the kind of ship was coming to see feel his heart racing as he recognized the class of the ship. A long curved ship, similar to a bird's wing span with the cockpit in the center pulled back. He couldn't believe to see it to quickly rush out to the balcony to see the ship in the dark, smoky sky.

* * *

Misako carefully guided her silver spaceship through the volcanic planet with the help of her protocal droid known as P.I.X.A.L to see the structure ahead of her to carefully prepare for it to land. She felt the ship rock gently as it finally landed on the landing pad to sigh softly as she gazed around the structure. Somewhere in there was her husband, feeling worried for him as he was for her. It wasn't her he wasn't worried for her, but their child she was carrying as she softly rubbed her abdomen to feel the child kick and stir inside.

She suddenly felt a presense nearby to lift her head to see a cloaked figure on the balcony to wait and see who it was. But she knew who it truly was. The figure finally removed his hood to reveal his face to then quickly start rushing over to her. Misako felt her heart racing to quickly lower the ship's ramp to rush through the interior for him.

Once Garmadon met with his wife on the platform, he threw his arms tightly around her, being careful of their child as she brought him in a tight embrace. The dark lord only smiled to see her as he buried his face into her braided brown to drawn in her sweet scent and pulled off to look at her in the eye to see her worried look. "I saw your ship. What are you doing?" he asked. "You should be back in Spinjago where it'll be safe."

"I had to see you," Misako replied worriedly. "Wu told me terrible things that the Stone Army were killing all the Masters and you turned to the dark side and killed younglings and masters. I had to see you."

Garmadon had to stop to look at his wife concerned. "Wu is trying to make you turn against me."

"He's worried for you and us."

"Us?"

Misako had to nod. "He knows." she replied. "He wants to help you." Garmadon had to scoff to it. "Garmadon, I want your love."

"Love won't save you, Misako." Garamdon replied. "Only my new powers will."

"At what cost?" she pried. "You're a good person, don't do this." Garmadon had to look at her in the eye to sigh deeply to himself. But she didn't know what his purpose was to keep her safe. "Come with me, leave everything behind. Help me raise our child together. This isn't you."

The once Master had to frown at her for a moment but softly smile to her. This made her worried. "But this is me," he stated to make her step back. "I've brought peace to the galaxy. I've become more stronger than any Master in the galaxy can ever dream. I can save you from death and we can live happily with our child. The Overlord will rule this galaxy and then I'll become more powerful to overthrow him. And together you and I will rule this galaxy. Make things we want them to be."

Misako felt her heart stop to what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it now. She thought Wu was lying to her, but she heard the truth. She could feel tears beginning to sting in her emerald eyes. "I don't believe what I'm hearing," she gasped. "Your brother was right. You have changed."

Garmadon could only grimmer at the mention of Wu. "I don't want to hear anything more of him. The Masters turned against me, don't you turn against me too."

The tears slowly started to release to make her quiver. "I don't you know anymore!" she cried. "Garmadon, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

He had inhale a deep breath contain his anger and gazed her in the eye. "Because of Wu,"

"Because of what you've done!" she cried to feel the tears fall more. "What you plan to do!" Garmadon felt a strong presense to lift his gaze to glare at the figure on the ship's ramp. A young man with golden hair in a navy blue kimono with a white cloak adorning on him. He felt his anger burn as his brother glared at him back. "Stop! Stop now and come back! I love you!"

"Lair!" Garmadon shouted to walk away from to glare at his brothers.

Misako quickly turned to see who he was looking at to gasp. She had no idea Wu was on her ship as a stowaway. "No!" she begged.

"You're with him! You brought him to kill me!" He held his hand out to use his powers on her to make her bring her hands to her neck. She could feel her neck being squeezed to where she was having difficulting breathing to cry for his name. She never knew her husband would do this to her.

Wu saw this to glimmer at his older brother to walk down to the platform. "Let her go, Garmadon!" he demanded. His brother stared into his grey eyes to glare at him back. He know there was nothing he would do to harm Misako. "Let her go!"

Garmadon turned back to Misako to see her pleading eyes to feel his heart breaking to what he was doing to her. He never meant to harm her in any way. His anger consumed him. In haste, he released to hear her gasp and fell to the platform unconscious. He felt worried for her, even Wu was. But the dark lord turned back to his brother. "You turned her against me!"

The younger brother turned to his older brother to snort as he thought it was his fault. "You have done that yourself." he stated to walk around in a wide circle with him.

Garmadon felt his anger building up as he accused him for making his wife turn him. He never would do that to her when he loves her. He removed his cloak to be in his kimono. A fight was about to break soon. "You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done." Wu said as he removed his cloak to be in his kimono. The brothers glared at each other as they paced around each other. "You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind and until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Wu," Garmadon demanded. "I've seen through the lies of the Masters. I don't fear the dark side as you do." He turned back on him as his brother was inspecting on Misako's unconscious form. "I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!"

"You're new empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

"Garmadon, I alligence is to Ninjago, to democracy!"

He drew in a deep breath to feel the dark side become over powering. It felt great to him, his brother wouldn't understand it. His brother may be wise, but he doesn't know power like him. "If you're not with me," he scowled. "Then you're my enemy."

Wu couldn't believe on what he was hearing from his older brother. His brother was now lost. Turning against the Masters, having their allied army turn against the Masters as well. Even serving the Overlord to rule the galaxy. He sighed as this hard for him now. "Only a dark lord would deal with such absolutes." he said and drew out his metal hilt of his weapon and stood in a stance. "I will do what I must."

Garmadon didn't turn his back on him. "You will try." With a press of a button, twin golden plasmic blades sprout from metal hilt of Wu's weapon to be dual-wield weapon. Garmadon quickly drew his weapon out to release the purple hued blade to scream as he jumped while flipping over his body to land in front of his brother.

The plasmic blades struck against each other as Wu was defending himself while his brother was slowly pushing him back. The dual-wielder twisted his body to help defend himself as his brother was able parry both blades. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see he was close to the edge of the platform that would have him fall into the rivers of magma below. In an attempt to escape, he ducked while twisted his weapon around to struck for Garmadon as he twisted his body and blade to back away from him.

The two brothers fought against each other as Garmadon was pushing Wu back again to parry a swing to stun him and quickly threw a kick to his chest to push him back farther. To retaliate, Wu flipped back to his feet. His breathing became quick and shallow to his brother's strength and speed. He knew this won't be a never ending kind of fight.

A Battle of the Brothers.


End file.
